


Rumor on Aretuza

by morgansoul



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Tissaia is insecure, minor Triss/Sabrina, people freaking out, this is supposed to be fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgansoul/pseuds/morgansoul
Summary: Tissaia and Vanielle have been secretly dating for a while, but some secrets don't last forever and, honestly, they should be more careful if they want their relationship to keep being one.
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Vanielle of Brugge
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Rumor on Aretuza

**Author's Note:**

> Initially I'm going to make a short chapter per character in different situations. I was going to wait to write this down because I had some funny ideas and no time, but since I couldn't get the first one out of my mind and I need to focus, here goes the first chapter <3
> 
> If you want to suggest any idea or plot to add for any sorceress, just tell me, I have only think in Triss and Sabrina (they'll go in the same chapter), and Stregobor, but I'll happily add anything funny.
> 
> Now, with that said, me writting this much Tissaia/Vanielle is Tumblr's anon fault, who requested "maybe how each sorceress realized that Tissaia and Vanielle were dating?" + also Lucy's fault for bringing back the arm touch on twitter and send everything on fire.

Vanielle was doing her best to silence any sound that threatened to abandon her throat, pressing a hand against her mouth and using the other to hold her body up in the table. The position of the first hand was rather inconvenient, for she could not use it to keep Tissaia’s head on place and the woman was teasing her to the death, not really touching or giving her what she needed. The rectoress was knelt in front of her desk, where she had seated the dark-haired mage, and was using both her hands to spread Vanielle’s legs, her nails digging on the flesh under them and leaving some soft marks. The brunette chest was raising and falling at a quick pace, but Tissaia’s tongue stopped again and she pressed her cheek against the pale skin of the woman thigh, looking at her dark eyes with love and lust; the rectoress eyes were completely black for her pupils had blown up any blue colour they could have had before… But if they were honest, Vanielle tended to end up being fucked in Tissaia’s desk almost once per week, which could end up in disaster if someone decided to enter the office, but it was difficult for them to think when the light touches became lustful looks and mental insinuations of plenty of things one wanted to do with the other. Tissaia was projecting a very explicit image of some things that her girlfriend could do with those beautiful hands she had when the dark-haired couldn’t stand it longer, moving to look for some friction.

"Tissaia, please," Vanielle bit her lower lip and tried to supress the moan that the woman’s kiss on her thigh raised.

"I love it when you beg me," Tissaia was staring at Vanielle’s hand, still covering her mouth. The chestnut smiled and ran her tongue on the pale skin, stopping just before touching her core, "but I love it more when you come undone…"

The smile on the rectoress lips was devilish, but it had disastrous effects between Vanielle’s legs, who was even more aroused now. How did Tissaia manage to turn her on with a smirk or a look was beyond her comprehension, but she would not complain as long as her girlfriend took care of the state she left her on. Instead of answering, Vanielle moved her hips, silently asking the rectoress to finally give her what she needed before she ruined her desk accidentally.

‘ _I wouldn’t mind_ ,’ Tissaia transferred her thoughts, as the dark-haired had unconsciously done, while finally returning to her previous task between her legs, ‘ _do you think I could turn you on enough to do it?’_

"Fuck, Ti," the brunette moaned, again on the brink of the orgasm.

Tissaia’s nails scratched down the woman thighs, making her cover her mouth again, and the rectoress moved one of her arms to hook it under Vanielle’s leg, so she could press her closer to her face while making sure that the skirt of her dress remained up enough not to disturb her. With Vanielle doing all she could to remain silent and Tissaia completely focused on pleasuring her, none of them heard the first and second knock on the door; but they did feel how someone tried to open the locked door, startling both of them. The rectoress withdrew and used her sleeve to clean her own face, moving to the chair, while Vanielle put down her skirt and regained some composure, unable to get down the desk, knowing her legs would fail her. The dark-haired remained with her back to the door and pretended to look to the window, while Tissaia finally lift the spell that kept the door locked and allowed whoever in the outside to come in. To the rectoress surprise, it was Margarita Laux-Antille the one who decided to pay her a visit.

"Good afternoon, recto--," the blonde eyes ended up on the woman sat on the desk, who was still having trouble to breath at a regular pace. Then, she looked at Tissaia and observed how some locks were strangely out of her bun, her face blushed and her eyes completely black, "--ress, am I interrupting something?"

Rita was having some trouble refraining herself to smile or mock.

"Oh, no, dear. We were just having a nice conversation," as poised as only she could be, Tissaia tilted her head with elegance and smiled softly, "what can I do for you?"

‘ _I am not sure of which one of you I hate more right now,’_ the dark haired didn’t even look at her partner while transferring that.

"I was wondering if you’d have a moment to talk about our new book…" Rita’s eyes moved between the two women, "I’ve been having some troubles with the research, but I can come back later… And uhm, hello, Vanielle."

"Hello, dear," Vanielle smiled softly, barely turning her head to look at her.

"In that case, I think I have a very old bottle of Toussaint," the rectoress slowly got up, while mentally talking to her girlfriend at the same time, ‘ _I promise I’ll make it up for you’._

_‘You’d better_ ,’ Vanielle climbed down from the desk and turned to look at Rita and smiled at her, "then I’ll better be leaving you two to work, I should do some marking," the dark-haired woman only need a quick look into the blonde’s eyes to know she wouldn’t buy it, but she wouldn’t give Tissaia away, ‘ _love, she knows’_.

_‘What…? How…?’_

_‘Ask her, not me,’_ the dark haired tried not to roll her eyes. The mental conversation kept going for a few seconds.

"I am really sorry I interrupted your chat, really," Rita was amused, yes, but she also felt kind of guilty because she really doubted her presumed best friend —she couldn’t call herself so if she wasn’t fucking telling her she had seduced Vanielle— had that many chances to get laid.

"It’s fine, dear," Vanielle warm smile did wonders on Rita’s guilt, so, if the kindest woman she’d ever met said that it was fine, it should be.

But wait, why was the dark-haired teacher leaning down to kiss Tissaia. Yes, she had the feeling she had interrupted them while they were having sex, but they were fucking kissing in front of her! And it was not an accidental soft kiss! What was happening there? Where they discretely proposing her a threesome? Because if so, she was in, but…

"I’ll see you later," whispered Tissaia against the woman’s lips.

Rita’s jaw was almost on the floor, her eyes wide open and her mind going crazy with millions of possibilities.

"Is today prank day? How long have you been working on this one? Is it revenge because I got drunk in the last meeting with the kingdoms? You shouldn’t play with a poor woman heart like this… A poor woman who wouldn’t refuse a threesome…"

Vanielle laughed, left a soft kiss on Tissaia’s temple and a squeeze on her arm before exiting the office, leaving Tissaia alone with a shocked and very thirst for gossip Margarita Laux-Antille.

"Well, Vanielle thought that you knew it," said the rectoress, frowning because her girlfriend wasn’t usually mistaken about things like those.

"That I knew… What exactly? I just thought that you had managed to seduce her and that you were finally getting laid!" The blonde stood up and started to pace while still believing that they were both trying to prank her.

"Okay, dear, please calm down and let me explain what just happened…" Tissaia sighed, doing her best to control her own anxiety. She knew she should have told her friend before, but she wasn’t ready to let people know about she and Vanielle just yet; and even if Rita was her best friend —the one she was not dating—, it was very difficult to her.

Tissaia waited until Rita sat in one of the sofas, knowing by her posture she was nervous and expecting an explanation that confirmed her theories. The rectoress moved to the same sofa and sat next to her best friend, taking a deep breath before starting to speak.

"I beg you not to tell anyone about what you just saw and about what I’ll tell you," the blonde knew that Tissaia begging was a very serious thing, so she sat straighter and look her in the eye.

"I promise I won’t tell anyone, but what is it? Is someone making you do it? Is any of you being threatened? Are you ok? You know you can trust me".

"I think we both agree that a week without sex is a very worrying threat," muttered Tissaia, smiling softly.

"Yup, but you don’t have that much sex," Rita relaxed a little bit.

"Don’t I?"

Fuck relaxation, what was she saying?!

_‘She does, indeed,_ ’ they both heard in their minds from a familiar voice.

"Vanielle?!?" The blonde jumped from the sofa and looked around.

"She’s not here, but I’m letting her hear the conversation," Tissaia rolled her eyes and waited for Rita to at least stop pacing before she continued, "Rita, could you just sit down?"

"No! I can’t believe you’ve been having sex with our best friend for a week, at least, and that you haven’t told me! I was supposed to be your other best friend!"

"Okay, that’s it," Tissaia got up and moved to grab the blonde’s forearms to make her stop. She was more serious than before when they both locked their eyes, and now the rectoress’ were deep blue again, "first of all, I am not just having sex with our best friend, I’m dating her," nothing could have prepared Tissaia for the shocked expression of Rita or the way she opened her eyes and mouth, as if seeing a living unicorn.

_‘I’m coming back before you kill her’._

True to her word, Vanielle took only two minutes to come back to Tissaia’s office, where the two women were standing, unmoving and with Rita still in shock. The brunette approached them and stopped next to Tissaia, so she could take a hand to the blonde’s cheek, a little worried for her other best friend. Yes, they should have told her before, but she knew Tissaia wasn’t ready to do so and she wouldn’t push her on doing something she didn’t feel comfortable with.

"Ri, love, can you hear me?" When the blonde nodded, Vanielle relaxed and caressed her cheek, "I’m going to say it in one go so it’s over as soon as possible, is that okay with you?" A second nod from the blonde and Vanielle started to speak again, "I’ll pretend I am not offended about your previous comment about Tissaia finally getting laid, because she has been doing so the last decade… We’ve been dating for a while, but we were not ready to tell anyone about it".

"You can say I am the one who wasn’t ready," whispered Tissaia, looking at the ground.

"A WHILE? TEN YEARS IS NOT A WHILE, IT’S A DECADE!" To be the first reaction of the woman since she got shocked, it was not exactly unexpected.

"I’m glad you can still count, dear," Tissaia rolled her eyes and put some distance between herself and the other two women. She knew Rita would judge her, that she’d be disappointed, that she’d hate her…

Vanielle held Rita’s arm when she tried to follow Tissaia and softly shook her head. She had been serious when she said they —well, Tissaia— were not ready, and she could feel her girlfriend getting anxious.

_‘She’s scared of you hating her,’_ explained the dark-haired without taring her eyes apart from the rectoress.

_‘Well, it took you two ten fucking years to tell me about your relationship! What the hell were you expecting!’_

_‘I mean that the reason we didn’t tell you is that she feared what you may have thought. She didn’t, she doesn’t, want to lose you’._

Tissaia went to her desk, unaware of the mental conversation and started to order some papers, they had moved before for… Reasons.

‘ _You can’t be serious… She has known me my whole life, she can’t really think that I would be mad at you two for being fucking happy,’_ the blonde crossed her arms.

‘ _Would it be much to ask you to stop cursing in my mind?_ ’ Vanielle sighed, _‘she loves you, Rita, and she is way more insecure than she let us see. I know we should have told you before, but she wasn’t ready, and I wouldn’t do anything that could hurt her’._

_‘Let me go, Va,’_ the sorceress hesitated, but she finally obeyed what Rita had asked her and released her arm. Rita walked towards Tissaia slowly, letting her know she was approaching. Her face was still serious, but now that she intently observed her friend’s face, she could see they way here eyes were brighter —not for the light—, her lips twisted and her jaw tense enough to break anything she hit with it. Tissaia was pure poise and facade, but for those who looked hard enough, there were a few signs that gave away her current mood and feelings. So, Rita didn’t think twice and just stopped next to Tissaia and hugged her tightly.

"You should have told me before, you bloody idiot," whispered the blonde, ignoring the tension on the rectoress’ body, but smiling when she felt her relax, "I could have been planning your wedding for years, now," offended and amused in a way only she could be, Rita rested her chin on Tissaia’s shoulder and looked at Vanielle. The couple was blushing and Rita was more than proud of herself —though she was serious—, for she had only discovered a new way to tease her best friends, "I promise I will ask next time I need one of you, just in case you’re having sex… Tough I have to admit I didn’t think any of you would be the kind of person that has sex on places that are not beds".

"Okay, Rita, enough, we get it, you’re angry because we didn’t tell you and you’ll torture us until the day we die," Tissaia muttered, as red as Vanielle’s dress and turning on her friend’s arms to hide her face.

"Exactly," Rita winked at Vanielle, since the rectoress was clearly skulking from them, "now, fuck the book, what colour do you imagine your wedding dress of?"

Vanielle blushed even harder and laughed nervously, but she didn’t overlook how her girlfriend tapped Rita on the ribs as complain… Not that she wasn’t looking at her hands, still aroused, bothered and frustrated by the fact that she hadn’t been allowed to have some release.

**Author's Note:**

> I am trying very hard not to write anything else and focus on my uni deadlines, but as you see, it's not working, so if you have any prompt request/suggestion for Tissaia/Vanielle, Tissaia/Yennefer or Tissaia/Rita, you can send me anything [here ](https://witchingshcdows.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Hope you all are okay and being safe <3


End file.
